This invention relates generally to means for mounting electrical boxes on wall studs, and more particularly to an improved sheet metal bracket which is adapted for mounting electrical boxes of various sizes and depths on wall studs of various sizes and depths.
It is often necessary in both residential and commercial constructions to mount electrical boxes on wall studs, which may be either metal studs of channel configuration or wood studs. Various devices have been used for this purpose, including those of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,922 and 4,569,458. However, such devices have various drawbacks. For example, in some devices the procedures involved in attaching the device to the stud and the electrical box to the device are time-consuming, and the subsequent mounting of a plaster ring on the box can be even more of a burden. Also, some of these devices require the stud to be backed up against drywall or the like, which is not always the case, as where the stud is positioned adjacent an outside wall. In the latter instances the prior devices do not hold the electrical box secure against being pushed back into the wall during use. Prior devices have also blocked or severely restricted the use of knockouts in the box, thereby making wiring of the box more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device for mounting electrical boxes on wall studs.